Julian DiLaurentis
Julian DiLaurentis is a main character on Trinity. He is portrayed by Noah Centineo. He is a Shapeshifter and student at Shadow Falls High School that resides in the town of Shadow Falls. Character Description A lovable and sarcastic kick-ass nerd, Julian is the troubled and outspoken best friend of Mitchell. He often makes jokes during inappropriate times which makes for an awkward situation, and despite appearing normal by every sense of the word... is actually hiding a supernatural secret of his own. Early Life Not much is known about Julian's past, it's unknown if he was born in Shadow Falls but it is known that he was raised there at some point since he attended kindergarten with Cece Williams, Hayley Robinson and Jennifer Huang. He currently attends Shadow Falls High School and is best friends with Brock Fernández. Throughout Trinity Season 1 While Mitchell Whittemore is looking through his class schedule while walking through the hallways of Shadow Falls High School, seemingly making it known that he is new. Julian then introduces himself but the friendly interaction takes an awkward turn when Mitchell mentions his parents death. Brock Fernández then joins Julian and introduces himself to Mitchell as they both play wrestle. The school bell then rings and Mitchell leaves them to go to class. During lunch, while Mitchell is searching for a place to sit, Julian waves him over to his table but is stopped and pulled over to Nathan Hale and his friends' table instead. While Mitchell gets acquainted with Nathan's friends, he looks over at Julian who appears confused. Later that night, after Mitchell exits the shower in his house, he encounters an intruder in a mask in his bedroom, scaring him but is revealed to be Julian pulling a prank. Mitchell then tells him that he is going to Cece Williams's back to school party and Julian asks if he can come with him, which Mitchell reluctantly agrees too. At the party, Julian has an awkward encounter with Cece and her friends since they forgot who he was, but is then remembered for giving their kindergarten class ringworm. They then have another encounter with Nathan and his friends when they appear to disapprove of Mitchell's friendship with Julian, which they then leave the party early following an incident between Mitchell and Nathan that led to a knife being magically thrown across. After that incident, Julian appears to have joined Mitchell in his bedroom, sleeping on a pull out bed as Mitchell is left in confusion of the incident."Welcome to Shadow Falls" The next day at school, Julian reveals to Mitchell that Nathan is spreading rumors about their altercation last night at Cece's party, claiming that he threatened him with the knife. Mitchell then confronts Nathan as Julian watches, almost resulting in a fight and before Nathan can punch Mitchell, Rafael blocks him. Nathan then leaves and Julian appears impressed by Rafael's action."A Touch of Evil" Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Mitchell Whittemore Brock Fernández Hayley Robinson Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" *"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" *"Friday Night Bites" *"This Is the Part Where You Run" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Blood Calls to Blood" *"Along Came a Spider" *"Trust Me" *"Winter Is Coming" *"A Few Good Talismen" *"Family" *"Something Wicca This Way Comes" Trivia Gallery :See also: Julian DiLaurentis/Gallery Promotional Images Julian.jpg Julian_(Season_1)_(1).jpg Julian_(Season_1)_(2).jpg Trinity_-_1x01_-_Welcome_to_Shadow_Falls_-_Julian.jpg Trinity_-_1x03_-_Some_Thing_to_Watch_Over_Me_-_Julian.jpg Trinity_-_1x03_-_Some_Thing_to_Watch_Over_Me_-_Julian_(1).jpg Trinity_-_1x03_-_Some_Thing_to_Watch_Over_Me_-_Julian_(2).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity) Category:Season 2 Characters (Trinity)